My kind of perfect
by Viry Natzy
Summary: Regalo para Estrella'Roses: Es dia de San Valentin y Edward en este dia quiere llegar a tener a alguien a su lado, por cosas del destino vuelve a un puente donde dejo una carta escondida,¿Cuál será su sorpresa cuando vea que le respondieron?


Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

**Hola! XD abajo esta mi nota XP, esta es por que aviso, este es el regalo de cumpleaños de Estrella'Roses XD, chica aqui esta la historia que te habia prometido, la tenia pero no estaba terminada, tenia que chekar los horrores ortograficos y todo eso XD espero que te guste y... si no piensas "que descarada!" XD explique todo en mi perfil... claro luego te hablare por un PM y suplicare perdon XD bueno, lee tu regalo espero que te guste. CUIDATE! XD**

* * *

My kind of perfect.

by

Viry Natzy

Me desperté más tarde que de costumbre, pero aun así mas alegre que el día anterior cuando estaba hundiéndome en mi miseria por que hoy día de San Valentín no tenia a nadie con quien estar. Bueno ahora entiendo eso de "al menos mi perro me quiere". Empecé a mirar todo mi cuarto, deteniéndome en las fotos de mis padres y después en las de mis amigos y sonreí.

Me levante de un brinco de la cama y corrí —literalmente— a darme una ducha, para poder ir a desayunar con mi mama, apenas baje a la cocina divise a mi madre con la mirada empañada de tristeza.

— Ma… te quiero. —anuncie cuando la abrace por la espalda y enterraba mi cara entre sus suaves cabellos.

— Yo también Edward. —me respondió volteándose y abrazándome con la cara llena de lagrimas.

— Tranquila mama, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

— No te preocupes por mi —me soltó con una radiante sonrisa— soy una niña grande se como cuidarme, es solo que… es difícil estar este día sin el para mi. —me volvió a mirar con la mirada entristecida. No pude decirle nada, no sabia nada del como se sentía realmente, mi padre murió cuando tenia seis años, aun recuerdo perfectamente como era el y como era mama cuando aun estaba, han pasado ahora ya casi seis años y sigue tan triste como el primer día que el no volvió a casa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer de comer? —decidí seguirle su juego, no quería que pasara el día de su aniversario de bodas con la cara triste.

— Pues creo que optare por hacer espagueti. —rió.

La comida como siempre estaban llenas de risas, anécdotas de ella, curiosidades y de todo lo bueno que nos sucedia en el dia, era como una forma de siempre estar optimistas ante las mas negras nubes que entornaban nuestras vidas. Solo que últimamente ella toma otra ruta cuando tenemos estas charlas.

— Ed… —me llamo mientras tragaba la comida que tenia en su boca— ¿Cuándo me traerás a alguna novia? —Me atragante con un pedazo largo de espagueti—.

— ¿Perdón?

— Si, ya es tiempo ¿no crees? —me miro sonriendo.

— Pues… —me quede cayado un rato— el punto ma es que no he encontrado a esa persona.

— Pero… eres guapo hijo, tienes los ojos y boca de tu padre y el trasero de tu madre.

— Ma. —le llame la atención.

— Es la verdad hijo, te alarmas como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo, ¿Quién cambiaba tus pañales hasta los cinco años? —rió mas fuerte.

— Esos no eran pañales, eran calzones para entrenamiento por favor. —reí.

— Te creo, pero si quiero que traigas a alguien. —me miro con ternura.

— Ok.

Hay término la conversación, pero desde que ella se fue al trabajo me quede en las escaleras que daban a la calle como si esperara algo. Mire al cielo y se veían unas cuantas estrellas reinando en el manto azulado. Me pregunto si acaso para el próximo año estaré con alguien. No es que este desesperado por tener novia no es eso, solo que… pues… nunca he estado con nadie en plan romántico, todas las chicas que conozco solo me quieren como amigo.

Anhelo poder vivir la experiencia de tener alguien a mi lado, alguien a quien le importe mi día, alguien a quien decirle que pude pasar el último nivel de Mario Bros. Tres y celebre como si hubiese ganado la copa de la Formula uno, alguien que pueda mirar por tres horas seguidas si quiero y no me tache de hostigador, alguien a quien pueda abrazar cuando no quiero preocupar a mi mama, alguien que complemente mi vida, que la haga aun mejor de lo que ya es.

¿Cuándo llegara?, ¿en donde?, ¿Acaso será mañana o hoy? Espero encontrarla pronto, quiero que esos días de amargura se esfumen, que pueda ser tan optimista que mi madre olvide un poco su pena, que pueda volar tan solo con que diga mi nombre, quiero tantas cosas que me hagan mejor… puede que no dependa de esa persona con la que estaré, pero, si seria una pieza clave para poder alcanzar o rebasar mi expectativa de felicidad, quiero encontrar a esa persona perfecta para mi.

Me levante y empecé a dirigirme al centro comercial que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa, quería ver si había algo que pudiera regalarle a mi mama. Llegue y reinaba el rojo por todo el lugar; corazones, osos, rosas, de todo. Camine pasando justo frente a una florería y me quede hipnotizado por una flor que gritaba que era perfecta para mi madre, Elizabeth, entre rápido dentro del local y pedí una, un tulipán rojo con las orillas blancas. Salí orgulloso de la elección que había tomado, me fui directo a unas bancas que estaban en el mero centro de todos los locales y mire a mí alrededor. Todos estaban en parejas, desde adolescentes como yo hasta personas ya mayores. Una pareja de las mayores se sentó al lado mío y me miraron curiosos.

— Oye joven, ¿estas esperando a tu novia? —pregunto señalando la flor.

— O… no señor. —sonreí.

— Entonces que estas haciendo solo en un San Valentín tan bonito. Nunca había visto tantas parejas aquí. —sonrío la mujer.

— Pues no tengo a nadie por el momento. —sonreí.

— Llegara chico, algún día te llegara.

— ¿Cuándo? —rieron ante mi pregunta.

— No te desesperes debes ser paciente.

— Disculpen mi indiscreción pero… ¿ustedes cuando se hallaron? —pregunte, ¿tambien se puede preguntar asi, no?

— Una palabra acertada joven, esta hermosa mujer, mi querida Rose —la miro con amor— me hayo desde que éramos unos chamacos.

— Si, solo que cuando crecimos por cosas que pasan en la vida nos separamos cuando teníamos como diez años. Pasaron los años, tuvimos nuestras familias —lo miro a los ojos— y nuestras respectivas parejas pasaron a mejor vida, apenas hace unos años nos volvimos a reencontrar. Tenemos casi setenta años y doy gracias de que el destino me trajera mi alma gemela. —termino de decir Rose.

— Eso no quiere decir que no amamos a nuestras antiguas parejas jovencito. —me aseguro el señor cuando tenia cara de "¡Que!".

— Pero… tantos años ¿y el sentimiento hay estaba?

— Si. —contestaron los dos.

— Wow. Espero que algo parecido me pase… pero, sin ofender, que no pase tanto tiempo. —sonreí.

—Te lo aseguro chico, a ti no te tardara en llegar.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir mi mama ya a de estar por llegar. —Anuncie al ver la hora en el reloj— Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

— Mi nombre es Emmett e igualmente —sonrío haciéndolo ver casi veinte años mas joven— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Edward.

— Edward, cuídate.

Me fui del centro comercial pensando en la historia de ese par, una buena historia de amor. Llegue a casa y mi mama estaba acostada en el sofá ya dormida, sonreí al verla y fui por un cobertor para taparla.

— Feliz San Valentín mama. ―le dije dejándole la flor entre sus brazos.

— Feliz San Valentín hijo, te adoro. —abrió pesadamente los ojos y me sonrío.

— Voy a salir a caminar un rato mama, ahorita regreso.

Salí y camine entre todas las calles hasta llegar a un puente que cruzaba cuando iba a la escuela primaria, me pare cuando la iba a cruzar casi por completo y recordé que una vez enterré algo al lado derecho de este puente. Al lado del muro del puente estaba una piedra más o menos grande, enorme cuando era niño, y la hice a un lado. Dejo ver un pequeño agujero en la que cabía perfectamente una mano infante. Me las ingenie y saque una carta sucia y húmeda que abrí como si fuera la misma bomba nuclear y en ella estaba escrito:

"_Mi papa murió hoy… espero que este bien haya arriba. Solo una persona me hace sentir bien y esa es mama, espero que ya no llore me pone triste."_

Iba a volver a guardarla donde estaba pues no queria recordar como me la pase ese dia, cuando mire una letra muy diferente a la mía.

"_No estés triste, veras que pronto sonreirá. Te digo por que así estaba cuando mi perrito murió y poco a poco mi mama hizo que estuviera feliz, veras que tu puedes hacer feliz a tu mama, inténtalo."_

Se me seco la garganta alguien la había abierto y había escrito en ella, ¿que pasaría si escribo algo mas? Saque una pluma que siempre cargaba conmigo y empecé:

"_Ya hice eso, y a veces funciona, a veces no. Quisiera poder llevarme toda esa tristeza con la que carga día a día."_

Volví a guardar la carta y me fui a casa, toda la noche no pude dormir pensando si acaso esta esperanza de que alguien contestara fuera en vano, al día siguiente fui corriendo a donde estaba la carta, parecería que me estoy volviendo loco pero algo me dice que habrá otra cosa hay hoy. Saque la carta apresuradamente y me tope con una letra femenina mas definida.

"_Lamentablemente es solo cuestión de tiempo, tranquilízate, todo estará bien ya veras."_

El miedo me embargo, si había alguien escribiendo aquí, y puede ser que me este mirando en este momento. Tome la carta metiéndomela en mi bolsillo para acomodar la piedra en su lugar. Me fui de ahí sin mirar atrás, quien quiera que fuera no era necesario que mirara algo personal.

**_Un año después…_**

Mi madre vuelve ahora del hospital, no puedo creer que haya intentado suicidarse, la tristeza me esta inundando y lo peor que paso hoy, el día de su aniversario de bodas, no quiero que me quiten de su lado, ¿Qué tal si ahora si le pasa algo mas malo? Salí de la casa y camine hasta llegar al puente del que aquella vez me aleje con la carta que aun tengo. Camine hasta aquella piedra y por pura curiosidad la quite buscando algo hay adentro, aunque si me sorprendió el encontrar un papel.

"_¿Por qué te llevaste tu papel? Perdóname si fui demasiado entrometida, quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas personalmente. Te esperare mañana a las cinco de la tarde en el puente hay esperare."_

Mire mi reloj eran cinco para las cinco, no creo que aun espere, reí para mis adentros, guarde el papel en mi chamarra y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa.

— ¡Oye! —Grito alguien— Si tu, el chico que esta caminando.

— Yo. —me volví señalándome.

— Si, ¿Por qué te estas llevando mi carta? —Me miro ceñuda con las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera— ¿Qué no sabes que eso es privado?

Me quede sin palabras esta chica de cabellos y ojos castaños me tenia como ido, sus pequeños labios me hipnotizaron, es tan bonita.

— Te estoy hablando, ¡responde!

— Yo… ¿Tú eres aquella que contestaba mi carta?

— ¿Tu eres, aquel niño al que se le murió su papa? —me miro curiosa.

— Si.

― O disculpa, es que… bueno, desde que puse en esa carta que vendría al día siguiente para disculparme y no viniste pues... ―se quedo callada como si hubiera algo que se le hiciera muy vergonzoso.

― ¿Si? ―la inste a seguir.

― Pues… he venido diario a esta hora desde ese día, ya es parte de mi rutina así que no varía en nada mi horario. ―rió nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué? Digo, yo no esperaría. —le fui sincero.

— Si… pero yo si. —rió.

— Si lo note. —Le devolví la sonrisa— Pero… ¿Por qué? ―volvi a preguntar no podia llegar a creerle esto.

— Sinceramente. —Suspiro— No lo se. Hace un año pensé con todas mis fuerzas que algo debía pasar este día, por que así lo quería y… recordé esa carta que una vez vi a un niño meter bajo esta piedra. Regrese para ver que había sido de esa carta y me tope con la sorpresa de que me habían contestado y algo muy dentro de mi me dijo que debía volver. —sonrío.

— Wow. —Sonreí, por primera vez desde el año pasado sonreí, verdaderamente— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

― No se, solo gracias. ―me sonrío viendome con ternura.

La mire y para ser una chica mas o menos de mi edad no parecia de la edad, se veía mas grande, sus facciones eran aniñadas pero le daban un toque de ternura que se me hacia muy difícil ignorar, sonreí mas para mis adentros al parecer la encontré… mi tipo ideal.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―pregunte algo nervioso.

― Bella.

― Edward. ―le tendí la mano y cuando ella tomo la mía me jalo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me aleje poco a poco, ese pequeño roce me hizo darme cuenta, que me hizo sentir lo que aquella vez desee con todo mi ser, al mencionar mi nombre me mando a volar a la estratosfera y con el roce de su boca hizo que quisiera volver a subirme.

Nos quedamos mirando mutuamente, no se por cuanto tiempo, el sol poco a poco se fue ocultando bañando con sus últimos rayos de luz a Bella haciéndola mas irreal de lo que había pensado. Un rayo de concienda atravesó mi cerebro recordando que debía ir por mi madre, me despedí de ella no sin antes pedirle su número de teléfono y corrí hasta llegar al hospital, mi mama ya estaba esperándome en una silla de ruedas frente un taxi.

― Hijo, perdóname. ―me dijo una vez llegamos a la casa.

― ¿Por qué he de perdonarte?

― Por casi dejarte solo. ―respondió con la voz quebrada y su cara bañada en lágrimas.

― Si eso no hubiera podido perdonártelo ―le sonreí― pero estas aquí y eso es lo que importa mama, ahora solo tienes que recuperarte y vivir.

― Gracias Edward… ―de pronto su buen humor regreso, si, es un tanto bipolar― Oye, ahora estas de mas buen humor que de costumbre, ¿te paso algo bueno en el día?

― Pues si ma, me paso algo muy bueno. ―sonreí como un bobo.

― Oh, ¿y se puede saber que es? ―sonrió más todavía, al parecer sabía más o menos que era.

― Creo que encontre al fin a alguien.

Ella me dio un gran abrazo murmurando cosas como; _"Mi pequeño Ed ya creció"_, _"Ya se me acabo mi bebe"_, _"Creo que tendré que ahorrar para la boda"_. Lo último me asusto un poco, apenas tenia trece años. Solo espero que cuando llame a Bella me conteste y no se retracte de haberme hablado.

Al día siguiente muy temprano le marque, mis nervios eran tantos que marque tres veces mal el numero, quedamos en vernos en el puente ya que era el lugar que nos quedaba mas cerca a los dos. Antes de irme con ella fui corriendo al centro comercial directo a la florería en la que le había comprado su flor a mi mama el año pasado y compre una pequeña iris de color blanco y otra color azul.

Saliendo fui directo al puente donde Bella ya me esperaba, pero antes de que viera las flores las puse detrás de mi simulando que tenia mis manos enganchadas por detras.

― Hola Bella. ―le sonreí.

― Hola Ed, pensé que no ibas a venir.

― Yo pensé lo mismo de ti.

― ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

― Pues, no te asustes, quiero decirte algo.

― Ok hasta que me digas ya dejare de asustarme. ―rió bajito.

― Pues he de decirte que a pesar de solo conocerte un día y unas cuantas palabras en una carta, siento un gran afecto por ti ―sus ojos dejaron de brillar un poco― y por lo mismo te quiero dar estas flores, se llaman iris.

― Son hermosas ―susurro con una sonrisa boba―. Gracias. ―me abrazo de improviso y después de unos segundos en los que mi cerebro carburo lo que estaba sucediendo le devolví el abrazo.

― Yo ―empezó a decir aun abrazada a mi― quiero decirte que… a pesar, como dijiste, de habernos conocido hace muy poco… tu… me… gustas. ―termino de decirme en un susurro.

― Sabes ―volví a sonreír― tu también me gustas. ―ella volteo su cara para verme con los ojos muy abiertos― Y déjame decirte que, eres mi tipo ideal, perfecta para mí. ―termine de decirle, vaya, me salio mejor de lo que lo había pensado he de aclarar.

Supuse que ella al igual que yo jamás había dado su primer beso, nos quedamos mirando y poco a poco, con muchas dudas juntamos nuestros labios. Un beso dulce, casto que con todo el amor sincero que salía de mi corazón se lo brinde. Separamos nuestros labios quedando frente a frente y así nos quedamos abrazados hasta que llego la hora de regresar a casa, nos seguimos viendo y procurando, ella oficialmente fue mi novia después de un mes ―pues ella no habia querido darme el si― después todo fue de maravilla, claro con sus contras pero todo pasaba para que viniera algo mejor.

― ¿Y después abuelo? ―me pregunto mi pequeña nieta Alice.

― Pues nos casamos, tuvimos a tu papa Emmett.

― Le pusiste asi por el señor con el te topaste ¿no?

― Asi es el me dio la esperanza ―le sonrei, a pesar de tener apenas trece años era mas inteligente que yo a esa edad― para poder esperar a tu abuelita.

― Luego tuvieron a mi tía Esme, a mi tío Eleazar y a mi tío Anthony ¿verdad?

― Si. ―asenti cuando escuche el sonido del claxon del auto de Emmett.

― Y dime abuelo antes de irme ―sonrió― ¿extrañas mucho a mi abuelita Bella?

― Si cariño con toda mi alma ―le sonreí mientras me levantaba para acompañarla hasta el auto― pero me queda esperar.

― ¿Esperar?

― Si, esperar a que me llegue el tiempo de ir con ella haya arriba. ―le dije apuntando el cielo.

― Pero… bueno… ¿tu te querías ir con ella? ―me dolían un poco sus preguntas pero… me daba ternura su inocencia.

― Si, queria irme con ella cuando ella se fue, pero… luego lo pensé bien ―me detuve para ver su cara tan parecida a su abuela― tengo que estar aquí mas tiempo, para poder llevarle todo los recuerdos de ustedes posibles y también por que quiero estar con ustedes todavía. ―sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Te quiero abuelito, si un dia te vas te extrañare mucho, mucho ―recalco―, pero por favor que sea después de mucho tiempo, ¿quieres? ―sollozo contra mi pecho abrazada fuertemente.

Mi hijo bajo apurado pensando que le había pasado algo, le conté lo que habíamos hablado y el empezó a llorar también, ese era mi hijo un sentimental, los abrace a unos de mis grandes amores mirando al cielo y hablando con mi amada: _"Bella mira, estos son nuestros tesoros amor, son nuestros tipos ideales, espero que los estés contemplando, para que estés preparada cuando yo llegue para poder hacerlo juntos, te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando. Aun no iré contigo pero muy pronto lo hare… lo prometo."_

**HOLA! XD que dijeron esta se desaparecio, jamas volvio y no volvera pos no XP. Aqui sigo, este señoritas es un regalo que le habia hecho a Estrella'Roses para su cumple y apenas lo subi XP. Bueno hablando de las otras historias no se me desesperen no pude subir ayer pues la falta de horas de sueño por antier me lo impidio XP ya saben el terminar de escribir un cap y aparte el tiempo de las tareas XD. Pero hoy a mas tardar en la madrugada XD tendran su nuevo cap de "Solo un mes" ok, y si por lo mismo no pude enviarle a Estrella la historia que habiamos hecho para Navidad (si no saben de lo que estoy hablando pasense por mi perfil hay di una extensa explicacion XD). Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia, juju me dio muchio sentimiento cuando lo escribi XD no se en fin, espero que les haya gustado (y si lo se es mas dulce que la miel y hasta puede empalagar... peeero... a mi me gusto como quedo, apesar de que no soy tan fan de ver el mundo de color de rosa XP), gracias por pasar aca, las quiero, nos vemos, se me cuidan, CHAO!**

**P.D.: Por fis, un review XD.**


End file.
